Pokemon:Adamant Diamond,Lustrous Pearl
by sonichero190
Summary: Reid loved his peaceful and quiet town,but one day,his neighbor Alex has an idea to shake some things up...This is my first story,please R&R,it's only half of what happens in the games,so it isn't a completely game-based,also it get's darker and violent..


A/N:

Hi !This is my first FanFic, so please treat it well please!Also review!

Disclaimer: I only own Reid and his dad, and Alex, everything else is owned by Nintendo,

**Chapter 1**

_Enter Pokemon Trainer Reid_!

"Dad! Come back!"A Black-Haired 5 year old Child was yelling to a 30 year old man with Dark Brown downward spiked hair who was walking up a grassy path,

"Don't worry, Reid. Your father's just needs to go somewhere for a long time," said Black Haired woman who's hair was round, the child still ran after his father, but right once he got up to the man, he started falling down, farther and farther he fell, until finally...

"Dad! Dad!"a 13 year old boy screamed, finally awake,

"Just another nightmare..."The boy sighed, he got out of his bed, and looked inside his closet, he saw his signature outfit he wore around town, which was a light blue vest with white undershirt, he covered his messy black hair with a red Beret, he was just about to leave when all of a sudden noticed a Documentary on some Mountain,

"Mt. Coronet, the most mysterious phenomenon in Sinnoh, rumor has spread about it being home to a rare Red Gyarados, Is this rumor true? Our number one team is on the case, back to you Mr-"

the teenager turned the TV off, and started down stairs, where he met with his mother,

"Reid! Alex was here just a second ago, screaming about the Lakefront, I was getting ready to tell you, but that boy can't keep still! He dashed off before I could even say a word!"The woman said,

"Kay' mom, guess I'll go find him, wherever he is..."The Reid said, then he walked off to the boy named Alex's house. Right when he was about to walk in, the door whacked him in the face,

"Alex!"Reid yelled, then started cursing over his bloody nose, Alex wore a white and red-striped shirt,

"Yo! What up Reid! Let's go to Lake Verity! I wonder if there's some cool pokemon in it like on the news today! Last one there has to pay a 1 million Poke Dollar fine! So let's-oh wait..."All of a sudden the quick-mouthed boy ran back into his house,

"What's with him?"Reid questioned himself before coming into Alex's House

"Up in his room, Dear."Alex's mother said, Reid nodded and went up the stairs leading to Alex's room, the Blonde-Haired boy packing materials inside a backpack,

"Alex? What are you doing?"Reid asked, amused at the items Alex was stuffing into a compartment of the backpack,

"What do you think I'm doing? Packing for the adventure of course!"Alex said excitedly, once he was done, he threw Reid a similar backpack,

"Adventure! We're just traveling a few blocks to the Lake!"Reid exclaimed,

"That's too boring! Don't you want to do something more then just stay in boring Twinleaf Town?"Alex said to Reid,

"What kind of adventure are you talking about...?"Reid asked intrigued,

"Like the awesome life of a trainer! Just think about it, we'll have cool monsters that'll do stuff for us, and battle people, then, our pokemon will evolve and then they'll be gigantic! Then we can do lot's of awesome stuff, like take on Gym Leaders, and catch more Pokemon, and then take on the Elite Four,and then be the coolest people in Sinnoh! Then we'd we'd we'd-"Alex just kept blurting on and on,

"Alex...Have you taken your medicine recently?"Reid stared at the chattering boy,

"Maybe...anyway, why don't we go on an awesome adventure? It would be cool!"Alex said,

"You know, there's a 1/100 chance that there would even be an opportunity to be a trainer, let alone our mom's to even agree to it, most people barely ever leave Twinleaf!"Reid said to Alex,

"I bet you 50 pokedollars it happens today."Alex said, grinning,

"Hm...make it 200 and it's a deal,"Reid said, knowing that he would win,

Alex gaped for a second, but shook his head,"It's a deal, now grab your backpack!"Alex said excitedly, grabbing one of them and raced off,

Reid grabbed his and took off after him,"Wait up!"

Soon the duo finally got to Lake Verity...

As Reid caught up with Alex, he was panting,"Can you ever wait for someone?"Reid said,

"Look...who's those people...?"Alex asked, pointing at an old man wearing a blue buttoned shirt with a tie and a girl about Reid and Alex's age, who wore a black and pink shirt and a scrub cap,

Reid looked more closely,"I don't really know...but they're coming this way..."Reid said, staring at the two people,

The old man soon walked towards getting ready to exit,"Excuse me and my assistant please?"The old man said, Reid and Alex stepped back from the entrance, letting the two pass,

"What was that about...?Hey! What's that?"Alex exclaimed pointing to a suitcase lying around, he rushed towards it and started rummaging through it,

Reid hit him on the head,"It isn't right to look through other's belonging's!"Reid shouted to him,

Alex's only response was a wide grin,"Look what I found..."Alex said, beaming at Reid,

"What?"Reid asked a little creeped out by Alex,

Alex picked up the three round balls that were red on the top, and white on the bottom, they all had a button in the middle of the ball,

"No way..."but as he got closer, two black and white birds rushed at them,

Alex looked at one of them,"What are those?"He asked, never seeing it before,

"I saw one at some contest, they're called Starly,"Reid said, looking at the Starly,

Stupidly, Alex poked one, that responded by pecking his head a lot."Get it off me! Get it of me!"Alex was yelling,

The partner Starly did the same to Reid, poking him for no reason,"The Poke Balls! Get the Poke Balls!"Reid yelled to Alex,

"Now you're talking my language!"Alex grinned, he handed one to Reid and chose out of the other two balls,

Reid released a pokemon that looked much like a turtle,the only difference was that it had a massive head and a leaf sprout on it's head, he faced his Starly,"Okay...um,whatever you are!Do..whatever you need to attack I guess?"Reid said to the turtle, which responded by using a tackle, and slammed into the Starly knocking it back,

Alex released a red monkey, but it was not ordinary as it's tail was completely made out of fire,he looked at it with joy,"Now that's awesome! Inferno! Go with the flow!"Alex said grinning,the monkey named Inferno jumped up and down happily and then scratched the Starly that was attacking Alex,"Good boy!"Alex said, patting Inferno's head,

The Starly soon flew away, frightened from the blows,"That was pretty cool..."Reid admitted, then returns the turtle to it's ball, Alex did the same with Inferno,

"Hey Reid, remember our bet?"Alex said, grinning,

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished! Please tell me what you think, suggestions are welcome, I will even start accepting characters as long as they're not totally uber, atleast not until Reid and Alex have some more pokemon or their starters get to their 2nd or 3rd evolutions, other than that Bye for now!


End file.
